Aspects of the disclosure relate to electrical computers, data processing systems, and machine learning. In particular, one or more aspects of the disclosure relate to implementing and using a data processing system with a machine learning engine to provide automated collaboration assistance functions.
Large enterprise organizations may deploy, operate, maintain, and use many different computer systems, which may provide many different services to various affiliated entities associated with a given computing environment. As new computer systems and services are introduced and the technical complexity of such a computing environment grows, it may become increasingly difficult for network administrators, organization employees, and other affiliated entities to optimize, maintain, and/or otherwise utilize such computer systems and services, particularly in instances in which different entities may need to collaboratively use such systems and services.